Paths of a Demon
by animegirl2691
Summary: A younge girl is fond in the Akatsuki hideout. Is she the key to saving Konoha? Or will she be the descruction of the world? Sasuke and the gang try despratly to find out but will they fall in love in the prosess? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic I started years ago and dug out of my really old files! and sorry for any mistakes!

DISCLAIMER - NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BUT IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE ALOT OF CHANGES! MWAHAHA!

WARNING - may contain violence and language (in japanese)

* * *

Sasuke sat on a cliff looking over Konoha. _How can I go back after everything that has happened?_ he thought. As he looked over each part of the village, his mind wandered back to the time before he had left. He remembered the bell test and how Naruto had acted like an idiot. He remembered their first mission to the village of the mist and how Naruto had been an idiot. He remembered the Forest of Death, how Naruto and Sakura had saved him in there own ways, and how Naruto had acted like an idiot. He remembered the fight with Gaara and his fight with Naruto. He remembered that through everything, Naruto had always been there for him, and how he had always found ways to act like an idiot.

A noise from behind him told Sasuke that Karin and Sugetsu were fighting again. Sasuke turned and glared at the pair.

"Karin, we have to stop! It's not healthy to walk all day!" Sugetsu whined, taking a long drink from the water bottle in his hand.

"The only reason you get tiered is because you carry those two swords around everywhere! Why don't you just drop them here and walk normally!" Karin shot back at him.

"Stop fighting!" Sasuke said cooly.

The pair stopped immediately. Both had seen how strong Sasuke was and neither of them wanted to make him mad. Sasuke turned to look towards the desert. He could not see it, of corse, but he knew where it was. His thoughts went to Jugo. Sasuke had sent him to the desert with that girl. He wondered how they both were.

"Sasuke, are we going to sit here all day?" Karin asked impatiantly. Sasuke looked at her for a moment before answering. The look in his eyes was new to Karin and it made her nerves.

"No," he finally said, "you are going to." This shocked Karin.

"What do you mean?" she shouted, "You want me to stand here while you go off somewhere else?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean," Sasuke answered with tone of agrivation, "Sugetsu and I have other places to be. You will stay here and watch for Jugo's return. Then the two of you will meet us at the gate. Is that clear?" Karin nodded. Sasuke then turned and walked away. Sugetsu had no choice but to follow. After thirty minutes of silently following, Sugetsu asked, "Sasuke, where are we going?" Sasuke stopped and said, "We are going to find Kabuto."

"Why? Who cares about him?" Sugetsu crossed his arms as he said this. He wasn't exactly friends with the medical ninja.

Sasuke simply said, "Because I need him." Then he continued thier run threw the forest.

Finally, the came to a small hut not far from Orochimaru's former hide out. Sugetsu was surpised it was here and even more surprised that Sasuke knew about it. They walked in.

The hut was very small with only one room. The first thing they saw was a long table filled with bottles and jars and scrolls and other things a medicle ninja would use. There was a small bed in the corner and a change of clothes beside it. Yes, this was the place where Kabuto had been hiding!

"Sasuke," Kabuto walked in from the back door, "I never expected to see you again!" Sasuke meet Kabuto's gaze. It had been four months since he had last seen Orochimaru's assistant.

"I need your help," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Really?" Kabuto asked. He then nodded, "All right. Whatever you want. There is nothing else for me to do." Sasuke nodded and explained to Kabuto what he needed him for.

"So, you think this girl was poisoned? Alright, I'll have a look." He gathered together what might be needed then followed Sasuke and Sugetsu, who hadn't said a word the whole time, towards Konoha.

Jugo traveled slowly now. He was carrying a person in each arm. His right arm held the strange girl they had found a week before. His left arm held a younge man. _I can't believe this whimp is the Kazekage,_ Jugo thought. Just then, Gaara began to move. Jugo stopped and put Gaara on the ground but continued to hold the girl. In a few minutes, Gaara lifted himself off the ground and stared at Jugo for a second, sizing hin up.

"Who are you? And why have a brought me here?" Gaara demanded. Jugo shrugged.

"Sasuke told me to," he said cooly. "Now that you're awake, I won't have to carry you." Gaara was shocked.

"Sasuke?" he thought aloud, "Uchiha Sasuke?" Jugo sighed in exasperation.

"Come on. He will be waiting for us." With that, Jugo jumped to the closest tree and waited for Gaara to follow. He did and the two traveled together in silence for about five minutes.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke's servent."

"Who's that?" Gaara looked at the girl that Jugo now held in both arms like a small child.

"That's what we want to know."

Jugo mumbled. Gaara didn't say anything else so Jugo didn't either. In another hour, Jugo saw the gate to Konoha. It only took a minute to spot Karin in the trees near the gate. Jugo carefully went to meet Karin. Gaara followed.

"Where is Sasuke?" he demanded when Karin saw them.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "He left yesterday with Sugetsu."

Just then, Sasuke walked out of the bushes behind them. Gaara was shocked to see the Uchiha again. What was even more surprising was Sasuke's reaction. He went up to Gaara with a smile and patted his shoulder like he was an old friend.

"Gaara, could you help us?" he asked. Gaara nodded.

Sugetsu walked out from the bushes carrying a knocked out Naruto. Sasuke laughed.

"Couldn't get him to come awake?" Karin asked snobbishly.

"You try getting this incompatent kid to do anything!" he snapped at her.

"Actually, Sugetsu," Sasuke said distantly, "You to are very similar."

Sugetsu frowned at the fact that he was being compaired to an orange-wearing-ramen-eating-not-even-a-chuunin-yet-dobe!

Karin laughed.

"You really are, if you think about it!"

"Karin, you are no different than Haruno Sakura! Infact, I'd say you were more of a "Sakura" than she very was!"

Karin brighten up.

"Oh,Sasuke, that's so..."

"Believe me, that was no comment."

Every one, except Karin, laughed hard, even Sasuke.

"So tell me, Sasuke, what is it you need my help with?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke walked over to Jugo, who was still cradling the unconsious girl.

"I think this is what the Akatsuki where expiramenting on. I think the might have poisoned her or something. But one thing's for sure. She has the Shukaku inside her."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"I know you don't want to have anything to do with the beast but,"

"But I'm the only one who knows it best."

"Yes, you're also the only one to ever live after having a demon removed."

Gaara nodded.

"I'll do all I can to help you."

"Thank you."

Karin was confussed and decided to voice what was troubling her.

"Sasuke, how do you know this girl is a vessle for the Shukaku? I mean, she's been out of it since you and Jugo brought her here."

Sasuke looked at the girl, then Karin, then to Gaara, and the back at Karin.

"When we found her, the girl was transforming. If you look at her closly, she has features of every tailed demon except the fox. But when we found her, she had transformed into some find of strange monster. And her face, it was the face I saw on Gaara many years ago when he transformed into the Shukaku form."

Karin saw the mixture of fear, pain, and sadness in Sasuke's eyes and decided no to question him any further.

"Sasuke," Kabuto spoke up, "what exactly is you need us to do?"

Sasuke smirked, "We need to wait till the dobe wakes up."

* * *

so what did you think? please tell me! i won't write the next part till i get at leaste 10 reviews! ok well maybe it's not that great but please, R&R! oh and here's a few words from the charecters...

**Naruto: **I"M NO DOBE!!!!!

**Karin: **Shut up! You're supposed to be knocked out!

**Kabuto:** Please stop fighting!

**Sugetsu:** Let them! that way she's not bothering me!

**Karin: **I heard that!


	2. author's note

Ok, so I know it's been a while! Here's the deal. My comp crashed! That's right! I had to go to Best Buy and the wonderful people in the Geek Squad fixed it for me!! Great new, right?! Almost. To fix it I had to get a new hardrive. For those of you who don't understand what that means for a laptop...it basically means that it's like getting a brand new computer with nothing - that's right, nothing - on it! So all those unfinished chapters that were more than half done and almost ready to post? What happened to them? Deleted. Gone. Forever.

This means I have to write the next chapter for all my fics all over again! Not fun since I don't remember half the stuff that was in all of those. So I'm going to do it this way. The most popular fic getts the first update and i'll work my way down. After that I'll try to update at least once a month, some maybe more depending on the responce. Sound good? Any complaints or ideas please tell me in a review or pm me! Thanks for your help and for sticking with me!!

Forever yours

-animegirl2691


End file.
